buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Birthana/Wizards (Pre-DBT01)
I want to write down my deck list and thoughts on my deck for wizards. My explanations are for my sake so it is my opinion based on my experiences with the deck. This is for my reference but comments are okay. Deck Magic Flag x1 Magic Artist Andy x1 Andy is my buddy because he reduces the cost of gauge. Gauge is important in the deck I always have trouble having the gauge necessary to do what I want with the deck. Andy combos with Axia, Mary Sue, Gorgas, and Tempest Wing. Size 1: 14 Magic Artist, Andy x4 Magician of Glass, Will Glassart x4 Dragowizard, Quinus Axia x3 Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldisx3 Andy is my buddy so he is maxed out at 4. Will is a great pressure card early in the game, but when the opponent sets up and either rushes me or sets up a wall (Local are raging spirits, fifth omnis, dungeon world dual wield, hundred demons, and hero world). Will is at four because I like to see him in as early as possible. Axia is at 3 because I cannot find another one; I would run 4 because Andy would make Axia no gauge so free damage. Jace is here in the deck becasue may other size 1 and may size 2 cannot get over 5k which is very bad. However, with jace I am able to hard 8k for one gauge which gets through a lot of cards. I down side to jace is he cost life and I do not like lower my life in general. So jace is at 3 for that reason. Size 2: 7 Dragowizard, Gorgas x3 Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki x2 Center of the World, Mary Sue x2 I run Gorgas because he combos with Andy and he is like the alternative win condition of the deck (which I mainly use) the other being grandfather's clock. Also, Gorgas has soul guard which is need but 3k is easy to get through. Genjuro Saki is at 2 because the nice one for free and abra cadabra and clock for one guage is nice but my focus of the deck is to either burn my opponent away or try to stall to use clock. Mary Sue is at 2 because she gets me any spell in need in the situation, draw power get nice one, gauge get kosher or key of solomon/never say never. But without Andy she takes most of the gauge away for other things like abra cadabra or clock and some situations the gauge is so tight the problem happens many times. Size 3: 3 Dragowizard, Tempest Wing x3 Tempest wing is my out to many things.Against Ancient world, I need this card or I cannot swing pass the size 3's. Against cards with soul guard, Tempest Wing Helps clean it up. Items: 3 Gunrod, Bechstien/ Symphion/Magic Arm, Burning Fist x3 I tried all the weapons but I am very uncomfortable with each one. Bechstein takes gauge, symphion and fists takes life. Idk, I am very uncomfortable with a weapon ( my locals have a lot of item hate mained). Spells: 23 Nice One! x4 Kosher x4 Key of Solomon, First Volume x2 Solomon's Shield x4 Magicial Goodbye x3 Epic Fail! x2 Abra Cadabra x2 Great Spell, My Grandfather's Clock x2 Nice one is one of magic world's best spells. It has no restrictions to activate like similar cards in different worlds. Draw power is very nice in the deck. Kosher is give me gauge and draw power. The condition does get in the way but it helps so much with gauge problems. Key of solomon is there becasue I have a lot of cards that need 2 gauge and without andy or genjuro saki I cannot reduce that cost. Key of solomon is as back up gauge if I need it but I have wanted to take it out. Solomon's shield is a shield and you need that. Magical Goodbye is very flexible but i cannot find another copy of it to run 4 of it. Epic Fail is here because lol against my friend who are not expecting it and it is the only card that removes a monster from the field without bouncing it to hand, which is nice. Abra Cadabra is there to nullify search /draw spells and potentality go for game by nullify the shield spell. Clock is my win condition but I cannot stall enough for that to happen to often but the burn condition is okay. The deck is great against soul guard/ wall decks mainly because of tempest wing. However, it has problems with rush decks like dungeon world. Side Deck: 10 Idk what to put here but it should be Dungeon world/ rush deck hate but here are my side deck currently Power Ray Maximun x2 Oops x2 BAR King Solomon x2 Hundred Demon Socrery, No-Brainer x2 Great Spell, Deux EX Machina x2 *Note: Build a strategy facing against Dungeon world Dual-wield, Fifth omni, and maybe hundred demons Category:Blog posts